


La Bête Noire

by Petit_Fou



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: ABO, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, An ABO Beauty and the Beast Reylo Crossover, Beast Kink, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Dubious Consent, F/M, Kylo Ren in Beast Form, Luke and Ben are not related, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No beta reader, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Other, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, Tags May Change, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petit_Fou/pseuds/Petit_Fou
Summary: He thought about escaping through a window, trying to get himself as far away from her as possible, but then the heavy door to his chamber creaked open ever so slightly on its rusted hinges. A draft blew in carrying with it all that heady scent and he knew it was too late. His pupils dilated, the blood rushed through is body till the knot at the base of his penis pushed through.This was no longer desire. This was something else completely, beyond animal, beyond what his human brain could fight. This was something ancient, buried deep in his curse, and he could no longer fight it.As he crouched in the dark, all his senses trained on her, his last fleeting thought was, why didn’t she listen?Well, after tonight, she would.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 25
Kudos: 169
Collections: Ijustfellintothissendhelp





	1. The Promise

**Author's Note:**

> 👻🎃👻 Happy Halloween ya’ll 👻🎃👻
> 
> I’m a little nervous about posting this, as this is my first attempt at ABO fic, but also really wanted to write one. I’d been wanting to write a Beauty and the Beast Reylo crossover for sometime and I thought the classic fairytale would work really well with ABO elements. 
> 
> Ben and Luke are NOT RELATED in this AU (thanks to Dark_Magnolia for pointing that out to me when I first posted this).
> 
> **Trigger Warnings** : Kylo Ren is in _Beast_ form and he and Rey will be having sex while he is still in Beast form so if that’s a definite no-go/squick for you, please do not continue reading. 
> 
> If not, I hope you enjoy! Would love to hear any feedback! As always, thanks so much for reading ❤️

That scent. Ben knew the instant that he caught it that it would lead to this. And still, he’d made her stay. A deal was a deal, after all. A promise, a promise.

The day he’d found the old man stealing from his garden, he’d never expected this windfall. He’d thrown the doddering old thief in his dungeons out of boredom, really. It had been so long since he’d done anything princely like met out punishments that it almost felt ridiculous, like he was playing at being something he wasn’t. Well, in all truth, he wasn’t a prince. Not any longer. And he hadn’t been one for quiet some time.

Still he’d done it, almost mechanically. He really didn’t care that some simpering old man wanted a few roses for his daughter. He could take them for all that Ben cared, but it was pleasant to speak to another human once again and Ben realized he’d gone far too long without any human interaction. The supposed crime was a perfect excuse to keep someone around to practice his humanness once again.

He’d quickly realized that the feeble man wouldn’t survive a day in the dungeons and had the old man confined to one of old servants quarters with a working chimney. It was more comfortable for him, as well. That way he didn’t have to descend all the way down into the cold, dreary holding cells which he never much liked anyway.

Luke, Ben soon learned, was perhaps in his mid fifties and claimed he was an inventor. Ben rather thought that many of the inventions he said he’d created sounded rather useless and his threadbare clothes seemed to suggest that he wasn’t very successful either, but the old man seemed educated and worldly.

Annoyingly at first, he wouldn’t stop talking about his daughter when all Ben wanted to know was the current state of the world. It was impossibly tedious at first, hearing about how clever his daughter was, how she was a better inventor than he, how she loved to read, how she was so thoughtful and caring of him.

Ben had growled at him to shut up several times, but then Luke would be reluctant to talk after those explosions, so Ben had learned to hold his tongue. And then quite by surprise, he’d found he was starting to ask more questions about the tinkerer’s only heir.

He’d even begun to feel as if he knew her when one day, not very long after he’d imprisoned Luke, a ragged horse brought an even more ragged looking rider to the gates of his castle. She’d come bundled in badly worn threads, worse even than her father’s, but despite the fear he knew she must have felt upon entering the abandoned estate, she bravely continued in her search for her father.

Ben tracked her cautious exploration of his home, a large and drafty hunting lodge left to ruin. One didn’t need much prompting to imagine ghost, ghouls, and other horrors hiding in the shadows, but the girl did not cower nor shrink from the strange sounds the old lodge emitted. When she came across an old candle, she lit it and the single light seemed to give her some strength.

He’d wished he could have seen her face then, but he had to trail behind her at a considerable distance so as not to alert her to his presence. Even wrapped up in rough wool as she was, there was something about her that excited him. Following her like this, he couldn’t remember a time when his heart had fluttered so, not even when stalking prey, not in all the time he was lord over an entire fiefdom.

Softly, the girl had called for her papa and when no expected monster flew out at her, she raised her voice and called again. All through the dreary estate, she called, her voice growing more firm and confident as she went from room to room and she remained safe. She had been in the kitchen when her voice reached the old man.

She’d rushed to the locked door and called out. Luke answered immediately, telling her to flee, but his daughter—Rey, he had called her—refused. Luke kept on about a terrible beast that was frightful to behold and monstrous who had nearly devoured him, but instead, due to his cleverness, had decided to spare him. He even told her that he thought the beast might have let him go earlier, had he not enjoyed the inventor’s company and conversation so much. 

Ben was slightly amused by the fearsome description and embellished retelling, but irked that the inventor had seen through his loneliness.

Once the girl had assured that he father was well, didn’t respond to his jabbering as she looked for a way to unlock the door. Ben watched from down the darkened hall as she unwrapped the scarf from around her head and neck, pulling a pin from her tightly knotted hair and began working the lock with it. Loose strands of auburn locks fell over her face. It was a fairly attractive face, he might have thought, nothing special with a touch of character perhaps, when the scent of her reached him.

He’d forced he air out of his lungs so he could take a deeper breath through his nostrils and fill his lungs with that smell.

In that instant, even though he couldn’t explain it to himself, he just knew he could not, would not let this girl leave.

Before she could spring the lock, he’d revealed himself, walking slowly on his hind two legs, trying to hold himself as much like the lord that he had once been.

As soon as she’d caught sight of him, she’d gasped involuntarily, taking a rightened step back, her hand going into her skirts, perhaps for a small weapon concealed there and then she’d stilled and waited. Her eyes were light brown beneath her furrowed brow. She was, in fact, much prettier than he’d given her credit for, he realized then.

When she’d seen that he wasn’t going to attack her, she’d eased somewhat, though her hand had never left her skirts. He’d made her a deal then, one he knew that she couldn’t refuse. She had negotiated with him on it, of course, just by the tilt of her jaw he knew she would, but he’d seen his opportunity in the hollowness of her and her father’s cheeks, in the condition of their horse and clothes. It had surprised him that they even had a horse, though it was more flea bitten nag than horse.

In the end, he’d offered to send her father home in his own carriage and each week that she stayed with him, he would send the old man enough meat, conserves and even fresh fruits and vegetables to fill the larder of a rich man—and he’d promised he would never harm her.

She had agreed then, reluctantly.

When he thought back to the women who would practically throw themselves at him, paid his valet to allow them to sneak into his bedroom and wait for him in entirely unclothed, it was almost laughable that he was bribing a poor inventor’s mangy, half-starved daughter to keep him company.

And yet he done it.

When she’d finally said yes, he’d been elated, he’d felt triumphant even, something of his old sense of mastery came back to him, but he’d soon lost that feeling. It had not gone as he would have expected in those first few days. She’d been cold and stubborn, refusing to leave the room he’d assigned to her as well as refusing his invites to sup or tour the lodge, which he was sure must have seemed like a castle to her. He hadn’t known what to do, he’d never been refused anything in his life before that. He’d tried everything he knew to get her to acquiesce, he’d ordered her and when that didn’t work, he’d growled and snapped at her like a ill-trained mutt, but she never gave-in nor back downed in the face of his outbursts, though he could smell her fear through the locked door.

Instead, she remained cooly polite, staying locked in one of the best guest rooms he’d had prepared for her. It was a large and spacious room, to be sure, with excellent views of the garden, but he imagined she must have been going mad, being cooped up in one place for so long. Still, she did not leave no matter how long he paced or waited in front of her door.

The alluring whiffs of her scent that escaped from beneath the small crack were sweet and enticing, but too little and too fleeting. He’d craved more. Then one day, it occurred to him: if his demands weren’t working, he mused, perhaps persuasion would. Yes, he thought, a softer approach, that was what he needed to do. She was his guest, not his servant. He’d failed in his comportment and was indeed, acting more like a beast.

Searching his memory for a way to reach her, Ben recalled that Luke had wanted to bring home some flowers for his daughter the day Ben had caught him in the garden. Excited, he’d rushed down but an early frost had destroyed nearly all the remaining late blooms, leaving them looking dull and wilted. He could will them back to their former glory, the same way he willed food and fire into existence, but somehow how he felt that that would be cheating.

He also felt—no, knew—that the girl was not one to be won over with a few blooms. He could give her tools to tinker with, but that seemed like too much; that was something he could offer once she’d opened up to him.

He wracked his brain, trying to recall what favors the ladies of court would beg him for—precious jewels, expensive cloths, rare perfumes—but she left them all on the tray he brought her with her food, untouched, unmentioned.

His frustration was immense. It prevented him from sleeping. He tossed and turned at night, desperate to think of a way to reach her. It made him restless and yet he enjoyed it. After the dissipation of his anger at being refused, he’d found that he was thrilled by the challenge to his authority.

There she was like a piece of sweet locked away in a puzzle box. The harder it was to retrieve, the more he would savor it once he did.

And then one night, it came to him.

He began leaving her books from his library with notes in his badly written hand on why he thought she might enjoy them.

At first it seemed that she had ignored his gift, leaving the books on the tray seemingly untouched like all the other trifles he’d tried to tempt her with. The snobbery of the act nearly sent Ben into a rage. He picked up the offending book, one he had spent hours looking for, and was about to hurl it at the door, but before he could, that mind-altering smell filled his nostrils. Ben had held to book to his snout then and fanning through the book, he smelled her scent on each and every page.

She’d read it, entirely, in one day. Her father had been right, after all. She was a voracious reader.

She’d also written a short critique on the back of his note, her handwriting strong and rounded. She’d detailed what she’d liked, what she’d disliked and then at the very end, she’d thanked him.

And so, they started communicating. Stilted and awkward at first, but soon it was as though they were having brief conversations. Everything she wrote intrigued him. She had a sharp and curious mind and she saw things in ways that he didn’t. He couldn’t count the number of times he read the same books he’d shared with her and never had he come to the conclusions and observations that she had. Those brief glimpses into the workings of her mind inspired him and he yearned to know more. It wasn’t just that he wanted to speak to her, he also waned to hear more of what she had to say. Soon enough, the energetically scribbled sentences were not enough and Ben began choosing books and writing questions that he knew would make her want to write more than she could fit on the back of a note card.

It was a gamble. And it worked.

One day, as he waited for her to place her tray out, she spoke to him. The sound was muffled by the door, but still he’d nearly leapt for joy and barked in excitement when his sensitive ears pricked up on her hesitant call. He’d quickly calmed himself, not wanting to frighten her. Instead, making an effort to keep the rapid beating of his heart out of his voice, he’d gently, oh so gently—that is, as gently as he could manage—began to engaged her in conversation.

At first, like the notes, it was awkward and stilted. Ben was embarrassed to realize that his socializing skills had deteriorated quite a bit in all the lonely years he’d been locked up in his castle. His thoughts had become as gruff and animalistic as his appearance and voice. For years, all he’d done was bark orders or frighten anyone or thing he didn’t want wandering near his domain. The result of which was that he had, he realized bitterly, allowed himself to become the very beast he’d been cursed to be.

But he could not wallow in self pity, nor would the girl—Rey, as she insisted he call her—let him. If he slipped in his curtesy towards her, she was quick to check him. Her first reprimand had come as such a surprise that his moodiness had disappeared in an instant. His restraint and that solid oak paneling had given her the confidence to chide him and admonish him on his attitudes, his behaviors and his views. He tolerated her forwardness because it amused him and, he begrudgingly admitted, she had some fair points. There were times, though that he felt she’d gone to far, but he’d refrained from lashing out at her. It would not have served his purpose of trying to get her to leave the room and besides, the door would have been thinner than paper to him, had he wanted to get in, but he’d made a promise, after all.

It was a promise he felt he was very capable of keeping, especially the more he got to know Rey. She was special, he was certain of it. The more he was enveloped in her thoughts, her words and her scent, he couldn’t imagine a time when she would not be there, his shining light in the darkness. It must have been only weeks, but Ben felt as though months passed as he lay curled by her door, talking from morning till well into the darkness of night. He still brought her books, but she read less and less as they spoke more and more.

Noticing that she was no longer reading the books he brought, one day, Ben suggested that perhaps Rey would prefer to go to the library herself and choose one, rather than him bringing her what he thought she’d enjoy. The silence behind the door had stretched long and Ben almost cursed himself for pushing too hard too fast when, to his utter surprise, he heard the click of the lock. As the door slowly creaked open, Ben jumped back, crouching to make himself smaller as Rey peaked her face through the crack.

Her scent, cooped up in the room all those weeks came wafting out, pooling around him like a alluring mist. He took a deep breath, the smell alone seeming to ease something in him, like a balm and exciting something else at the same time. He couldn’t describe the strange dichotomy of sensations and yet that’s exactly what it was. He was at ease and yet hyper focused on her. His predator’s eyes devoured all the small details he’d failed to notice when she’d reluctantly followed him to the guest room that would become her impromptu prison.

Her hands which were clasped about her elbows were not the elegant hands of a lady. She had blunt nails and several small scars like a carpenter’s nicked into her flesh and even a large burn on her left like a blacksmith’s. Interesting hands that did interesting things, Ben thought. He saw that she put weight in her toes and held herself tall and tense as she judged him. She was ready to spring, if he gave her cause to—even if she would have been not match for his speed nor his strength, she wasn’t going to go down without a fight. Her hair, which he had thought limp at first, was tied up in a simple bun, emphasizing her strong jaw and curious eyes. And what eyes they were. He saw then that they were a golden brown as they flicked over him. He could still see the hesitancy there and strove to make himself unthreatening as possible, bending his large wolf’s head down and peering up at her in what he hoped was a complaisant expression.

For a long time they stood there, the beast and the maiden, unmoving, and then, as if deciding something to herself, Rey had lifted her chin, a move Ben would come to know well, and opened the door the rest of the way. She wrapped a shawl tightly around herself and stepped out to meet him. The scent of her there, directly in front of him was so enticing, Ben had to bite down on his own tongue to keep himself from bounding over and sniffing her all over. Instead, he bowed as graciously as he could manage and then tried not to trot off too excitedly as he guided her to the library. Rey followed at a distance and he noticed that she was shivering, her breath misting the air in front of her. He made a note to keep continuous fires lit in the library and in the halls, as well.

There were no servants to do his bidding, but he did not lack for want. Whatever Ben needed was manifested by his thought alone. It was a convenient enough benefit to the curse and he found he rather preferred it. However, it also explained why so much of the lodge had fallen into disrepair—he couldn’t be bothered to think about the needs of such a vast estate. In the depths of his despair, he’d even forgone food in favor of hunting the wild woods surrounding the grounds.

Now that he had a guest—well, what he would call a guest, she would perhaps deem herself something different—he had to start thinking about the things that would comfort a human female. He’d made sure her room was warm, that the water was hot, the sheets clean, and the food edible, but he was sure he was missing many things. He hoped that as Rey grew more comfortable around him, she would tell him her needs. He wanted to make it so that she would never think of leaving.

His worry of that significantly lessened when she finally entered the library. It was the one place in all the castle that Ben still spent time in, the one place he could remember bits of his humanity. It was dry and clean, well-lit and comfortable. Oh how he wished he could have captured Rey’s look of awe forever in his memory as she spun around on her heels, taking it all in, her shawl falling from her shoulders, her jaw dropping in absolute astonishment and then broadening into an uncontainable smile that didn’t even dim when she looked upon him.

It was pure and sweet and it warmed a heart Ben had long forgotten he’d had.

No, he could never let her go back. He was sure of it now.

After he’d explained how the library was organized, he’d given her space to explore on her own while he curled up next to the crackling fireplace with one of his own favorites, though he truly wasn’t reading only pretending to so he could watch her out of the corner of his eye. He was amused to see that she immediately went to the section on travel and adventure. She picked up a slim volume, running her hands along the spine before flipping it open to the first page. She began to slowly walk over towards where he sat not once looking up from her book, and to Ben’s enormous surprise, she settled on the other side of the very large—too large for Ben’s liking at that very moment—fireplace. She crossed her legs beneath her and continued reading as she settled into her spot.

And so they spent their first afternoon together in each other’s company without the barrier of a door between them quietly reading. When night descended, Ben escorted Rey back to her room and bid her goodnight. After she’d thanked him again and promised to meet him in the library the following day and shut the door, Ben had raced to his own room and nearly howled in delight. For once, he could not wait for the morrow.

At first, their conversations centered around the books they were reading, but slowly they expanded to other things, to hopes and dreams, memories and experiences, friends and family.

Ben was sure he must have been under another spell as he recounted his life and his world to Rey. To her, he’d revealed memories he hardly like to remember himself, that of his lonely childhood, his sense of abandonment by his parents, and the terrible tragedy that had befallen him while studying abroad under his uncle’s tutelage, the ostracization afterwards, the isolation, the dark descent and then the curse.

It was strange how easy it was to speak to her, to reveal to her thoughts that he was scared to voice even to himself; one of them being that perhaps he truly was a beast and deserved to be hidden away on a forgotten estate. 

It was after that revelation that Rey had shifted towards him. She had been sitting closer and closer to him over the days that they read by the fire together, and that day, she been close enough to lift her hand and rest against his fur, convening with that lightest of touches more sympathy than he’d ever felt his entire life. It was fleeting, barely a brush, and yet Ben had felt as if a hot coal had jumped out of the fire and lit up his entire being.

It was a fire that he thought he could deal with even at it built steadily over the days. Whenever it seemed to grow too much, when her scent enveloped and overwhelmed him as she leaned against him to read her book, or ran her fingers through his fur, threatening the fragile hold he had on himself, he would take a cold run through the snow-laden forests, breath in the crisp air, at times even breaking the ice on the lake that lay over the hill and plunging into its icy depths to come back cooled, come back the docile, if at times temperamental pet she’d grown so fond of petting.

He didn’t want to, couldn’t risk breaking his promise to her and sending her running back to her father.

But that scent.

It had grown stronger and stronger just as the moon had begun to reach its zenith. He’d noticed it, marked the link, but instead of taking steps to protect her, to prevent himself from becoming overwhelmed, he’d let it go. It was almost willful, his disregard, as if he had wanted this eventual outcome, for surely, there was only one way things could go tonight if he stayed in his room, breathing in that scent.

He should run.

But he stayed. Against his better judgement, he stayed.

He tried to breath through his mouth alone, but it wasn’t just a scent. It was more. In his mouth, it tasted like an aphrodisiac. Saliva dripped down his lolling tongue and bared fangs and he had to swallow his want, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold out.

The longer the night drew on, the stronger the scent would become. He could sense that it hadn’t reached it’s peak. It wrapped around him like a suffocating veil, choking him with desire, seeping into his fur and painting the inside of his nostrils.

It was inescapable and it was doing terrible, terrible things to him.

As if in response to his thought, his erection pulsed.

He was so hard it almost hurt.

He tried to rub himself against his bedding, anything to relieve some of the aching tension, but nothing could, nothing would—except one thing.

The one thing he’d promised not to do.

His growl of frustration turned into a whimper as his cock pulsed again with need. His balls felt so full he thought they might burst.

The base need disgusted him, but he knew if he didn’t seek relief, it would only get worse. That the need would become the only thing in his mind, that it would... _change_ him and no semblance of human thought would remain.

That was too dangerous to even contemplate.

He may be a beast, but he was not an animal, rutting just because his body told him to. He could control this. He had to.

He needed to get away from the lodge, to roll in the cold snow, run through the frigid forests and rid himself of that scent and drain him of this...craving, but just the thought alone of lopping with his heavy sack made him wince.

Just then he heard a soft tap at the door.

He stilled and quieted.

“Ben?”

“Go away!”

He hoped he sounded frightful enough, dangerous enough to scare her because she should be very, very scared. But even he knew it sounded more like begging.

He thought about escaping through a window, trying to get himself as far away from her as possible, but then the heavy door to his chamber creaked open ever so slightly on its rusted hinges. A draft blew in carrying with it all that heady scent and he knew it was too late. His pupils dilated, the blood rushed through is body till the knot at the base of his penis pushed through.

This was no longer desire. This was something else completely, beyond animal, beyond what his human brain could fight. This was something ancient, buried deep in his curse, and he could no longer fight it.

As he crouched in the dark, all his senses trained on her, his last fleeting thought was, why didn’t she listen?

Well, after tonight, she would.


	2. The Black Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to upload this chapter! Will be getting back on track to a more consistent writing schedule after the holidays, so hope ya’ll stick around!

Rey’s short life could divided into two phases. There was a before and an after. She could hardly remember the time before as she had been very young and the memories were fragmented and fleeting at best. In the life before, things were quiet, boring even.

Then there was after.

After had started off so well. That first year was a dream, one she would often think back to when times were hard.Her father had never received so much work. People came from all over town, they even came from the smaller villages nearer the woods to commission him to create every conceivable contraption he could think of to trap the evasive creature in the woods that had occupied everyone’s mind ever since it had appeared. After nearly a year of sightings and no capture it was widely accepted that this was no ordinary animal that had come to their woods and they needed someone who was more than a hunter, someone who was a _thinker_ to come up with appropriate solutions.

Her father had been at his best and his most inventive during that short, glorious year. As his pockets overflowed with money so did his confidence and he assured his customers that the thing in the woods would soon be caught by one or other of his devices.

This was a time when Rey had been thankful for the mysterious beast that had appeared out of nowhere.

But like all things, good or bad, it was bound to come to an end. As wonderful as their windfall was, it didn’t last long. The creature was never caught, nor was there any sign or trace of it besides the odd sighting here or there. The contraptions that her father had invented were all but useless, as not even one had been triggered.

Her father’s words started to sound like false promises as the year wore on. Perhaps the beast was magical, the people started saying, but it didn’t matter to them that if the beast was indeed more than a mere animal it would naturally avoid traps and devices made by mere mortal men. What the people wanted was proof that the thing stalking the woods had weaknesses and could be caught. Barring that, they wanted someone to direct their disappointment and fear towards and Rey’s father, with his early enthusiastic promises was an easy target.

So, Rey and her father’s time of ease soon came to an end and the hard life of scrimping and scrounging began. That was when she started cursing the beast.

There wasn’t a day that would go by without her thoughts turning to the mysterious inhabitant of the woods. At first those thoughts had been in anger, but with time that anger dissipated and she’d even grown curious—as had everyone else. The terrible thing of everyone’s nightmare never appeared, never ravaged the livestock or the people, never stole away children that wandered away from their parent’s gaze and so fear mellowed and curiosity grew.

Wild rumors began to circulate. The most popular of which was that the creature was in fact a cursed prince.

Quite a few brave—or silly, depending on who you asked—girls and women risked their lives to find out if this was indeed true, despite there being no evidence to indicate that it was. All the women had was their faith in the veracity of the rumor due to its mere existence and the fact that a hunter once found abnormally large tracks near an abandoned hunting estate. The lodge, it was excitedly remembered, had once belonged to a branch of the royal family.

Luckily, all that left in search of fame, unimaginable riches and love came back unharmed, some more shaken than others and all disappointed by their failed adventure. The lodge was still there, deep in the woods, but it was a ruin crawling with spiders and with no treasures nor prince in sight.

Though no one ever having seen the creature up close, not even one of the adventurous women, everyone claimed they knew what it looked like. Not surprisingly, no two descriptions ever seemed to match. Some said the beast had fangs longer than a huntsman’s knife, that it’s eyes were as yellow as a harvest moon, that it could run on all fours like a wolf, but that it could also stand on two legs like a man and when it opened it’s maw the flames of hell shot out. Then there were others who would say that the beast was in fact nothing like that and instead of fangs, had large blunted teeth, eyes as red as freshly spilled blood, ran on two legs and stood taller than any man alive.

Despite the range of descriptions, it was generally agreed that the creature was neither animal nor man, that it was some hybrid of the two, but depending on who was asked, the hybridization could be monstrous or striking or attractive even. There was one feature, however, that they all agreed on, one distinguishing aspect that was undeniable: the creature was completely covered in dark, black fur that reflected no light.

It was this feature that allowed the mysterious creature to slink from shadow to shadow undetected, to hide itself from sight so perfectly. This was what earned the creature the moniker: the Black Beast of the Wood.

It was this amalgamation of various descriptions that assaulted Rey’s imagination as she trudged through the decrepit estate. Her reasoning mind quavered and even though she admonished herself for allowing her thoughts to give in to rumors and exaggerated tales, she couldn’t help concocting a distorted shape in her mind’s eye, one that grew more and more monstrous as the sun sank lower in the winter sky and the shadows grew longer. The thing in her imagination had become so fearsome that when he’d appeared suddenly at her side as she’d been working on the lock, Rey had actually seen the very monster she’d been frantically trying not to picture.

His did indeed stand on two legs and he was enormous, his black fur so dark it swallowed all light.

Her hand had immediately flown to the small chisel she’d taken from her father’s shop and hidden in her skirts, but as her eyes kept traveling up the massive form, she realized how little damage the tiny makeshift weapon would be.

And then her eyes had met his and the sharp intelligence there had taken her completely aback. That, and the fact that they did not in fact glow yellow or red, had helped to bring her back to senses.

It was then that she’d noticed how elegantly dressed he was, more so than even the most important gentlemen of town. There was also a certain expression, a haughtiness it seemed, as he looked down his long snout at her that made him distinctly human—a very snooty one, at that. In a few short seconds, Rey realized the creature that had filled everyone’s imaginations for so long was not in fact a monster as her alarmed mind had first perceived. He was...something else entirely.

At times she thought of him as a man trapped in a beast’s form and at other times as a beast with a man’s mannerisms. Of late, she’d been more inclined towards the former. Of late, she’d been inclined towards many things, things which she thought she would never have acquiesced to when she’d first arrived. They were spending more and more time together and she found that she’d quite liked being in his company.

And she quiet liked his name on her lips.

Ben.

It wasn’t just that she’d warmed to her captor, Rey was sure. He’d certainly changed much of his initial condescending and demanding demeanor towards her and she in turn had become less standoffish, but there was something between them that was more than just a softening towards one another. There was...a link. She knew it sounded absurd and fanciful, she was a woman of science and invention afterall, but she could find no other way to describe of it. It was almost as if there was a string that tied them together and whatever happened to Ben at one of the string reverberated along the length until she felt it.

She’d first become aware of it when Ben had cut his paw clearing a bramble bush out of the one day while they were walking the grounds. Rey had felt the very sting of the cut in her own palm and had hissed just as Ben had, but upon tearing away her glove she’d found that she was completely whole and fine. The strangeness of it alarmed her and she glanced suspiciously at Ben to see if he had noticed the moment, but he had been busy licking his small wound.

The moment was so strange that she’d doubted she’d even experienced it. Maybe she’d seen the cut and had become so empathetic with Ben that she’d felt the wound as her own. She might have been able to ignore it as a bizarre coincidence, except that it kept happening. Not just the physical empathy, for she knew not what else to call it, but also an emotional one, as well. When he’d accidentally broken a plate while they were eating, she felt a surge of anger, an emotion she knew she would never feel herself for what had happened. When they’d startled a herd of deer in the woods, her hunger had peaked and she’d felt the urge to chase them.

And lately, the closer he drew to her, the faster her heart would beat.

It couldn’t be her own reaction, she reasoned. It must be what Ben was feeling and she was just reflecting that because of the connection. It was the only explanation she had for why her emotions and her body were behaving so strangely. It was as if an entirely different person emerged from within her when she was around him. A person she never knew she could be. She grew flustered near him, giddy when they were about to meet, despondent when they parted, excited when they were together.

It was most unnatural.

Rey had long thought of herself immune to such feelings since she’d gone so much of her life without ever having had them—well, excluding that one time with the baker’s boy when she was twelve but it had been fleeting and actually speaking to him had disolved the illusion she’d dreamt up about him very quickly. She’d figured she would eventual be like the few women in town who had never married and had never wanted to—unfortunately, they were mostly independently wealthy and could afford to, but since the beginning of her “marriageable” years, she’d considered it her best and most desireable option.

And then she’d met Ben.

And this _thing_ between them happened.

And now here she was, standing in just her thin shift in the one place he’d expressly forbidden her to go in the middle of the night because she’d thought she’d felt _something_ pull her through their link.

Most unnatural, indeed.

The room was eerily silent. If she hadn’t heard him call out just before she opened the door, she might have doubted that he was even there.

Softly she tip-toed into the darkened chamber, her bare feet almost numb from the long, cold trek through the frigid lodge. The cool draft from behind her was making her teeth chatter. The thought of nestling into Ben’s soft silky black fur and letting the heat of his body warm her instantly drew Rey deeper into the quiet room.

Tentatively, she called out.

Still no answer.

The single candle she had brought with her from her room cast a weak light, hardly illuming the darkened chamber. Worse, the lone flame flickered in the draft that poured through the open doorway, casting strange, moving shadows in it’s dim reach, making Rey recall the horrific monster she’d conjured in her imagination that first day.

She knew that her mind was just playing tricks on her, but primal fear and the dark were stronger influences than reason at times.

Rey forced herself to overcome them, however, feeling again, the pulling urge that had brought her here in the first place. Narrowing her eyes to better see in the low light, she could just barely make out a giant canopy bed. As she drew nearer, she saw that the sheets lay disturbed, half on the floor and twisted about as if someone had rushed out of them.

Maybe he’d left when she’d entered the room, she thought to herself. She hadn’t really stopped to think about why he’d been so adamant when he’d warned her to stay away from this part of the lodge. She’d just figured it was another one of his power plays. You _have_ to eat with me, you _can’t_ stay in the room the whole time, you _have_ to ask my permission to go around the grounds, you _must_ _not_ go unaccompanied to the woods, never ever go to the west wing, etc. Maybe there truly was a good reason—she had learned that much when she’d ventured out one late afternoon into the woods without him.

The sound of the wolves baying and nipping at her heels was still fresh in her memory and raised the hair on her arms. She could recall the exact the moment Ben had come crashing through the trees. He’d been down on all fours, his upper body, which usually had a more human appearance, had been hunched and his hands had stretched and become more claw-like. His fangs had dripped with saliva as he’d snapped at the pack and his growls had equaled theirs in ferocity. There was nothing human about him then, but Rey had not been scared as he’d blocked her from the attacking wolves with his body.

In fact, she’d felt relieved and afterward, as she’d clung to his back as he’d loped through the darkened woods back to the lodge, she’d felt something even more than relief as the powerful muscles bunched and stretched beneath her thighs.

If Ben was trying to hide that beastly form from her, he needn’t have, she thought to herself. She was not in the least disgusted by it. 

As she neared the bed, the strong musky scent of him filled the air. Leaning down, she picked up a pillow and held it up, burying her face in the soft down and taking in a deep breath.

When she’d finally come face to face, or rather, face to muzzle with the Black Beast, she’d realized how inadequate the rumors truly were. He was indeed very, very _big_. His bulk had filled up the entirety of the small servant’s hall, forcing him to crouch as he spoke to her that first time, but the rumors didn’t mention the brutal strength that radiated from him. His fangs were long, but not so long as a huntsman’s knife and his eyes were not yellow so much as hazel. Later, she would learn to see how very human those eyes were. Fire did not shoot from his mouth but his tone could be harsh and his brusque words had burned her a time or two, especially at the beginning, but afterwards, when he’d learned to amend his speech, the deep rumble of his thunderous voice was pleasant to her, even soothing.

The one thing that the rumors of the Black Beast never mentioned was his smell. Rey thought it strange as she’d noticed it the instant she’d turned and beheld him. It wasn’t until later that she realized that the reason the rumors never mentioned his scent was that no one had ever gotten close enough to him to smell it. No one, but her.

It was a strong, heady scent. A mix of firewood, iron and something wholly inhuman, a deep musk. At first it had been overwhelming, that smell, and she’d almost felt faint being near him but slowly she’d gotten used to it and then she’d found that she’d grown to really like the smell of him.

To crave it even.

There was something different about the scent tonight, however, it was stronger, muskier and entirely intoxicating. Rey clutched the pillow closer to her chest, rubbing her face against the cool fabric, imagining it was Ben, imagining being enveloped in his large body, covered by his soft, silky fur, surrounded by the scent of him. She took another deep breath, feeling the scent entering her lungs and altering her like some chemical reaction; her limbs felt supple and limber and low in her belly, between her thighs, a strange warmth started to build.

Automatically, Rey pressed her legs together not knowing what it was that her body was asking for. Her eyes roved over the empty bed and she imagined herself crawling up onto the mattress, pulling the sheets over her and waiting for Ben to return or to make himself seen. Images of his dark form approaching and then hovering over her sent a shiver that wasn’t entirely from the cold down her spine.

But that shiver was not without fear either as Rey vaguely realized what her body was asking of her. She wasn’t entirely ignorant of the ways of men and women and she knew that a lone woman in a night shift idling by the bedside of a...well, if not a man, a male could only lead to one thing. Quickly, she unclenched her thighs, took a calming breath and placed the pillow back where she found it. Somehow, a bit of sense had returned to her and just in time, too, she thought. She really was playing with fire and if she stayed any longer, she might actually get burned. But just as she turned, she caught a glimpse of a pale, distorted face staring at her.

Rey froze, unsure of what to do, the scream caught in her throat. The ghostly visage remained where she’d seen it, unmoving, unblinking. Slowly, she lifted her candle and saw she was looking at the remnants of a ruined painting. Catching her breath and allowing her heart to slow somewhat, she gathered herself before making her way towards the destroyed artwork. Deep gashes had torn the canvas to shreds, but Rey could make out that the painting had been of a dark haired man dressed in a dark military uniform. As she drew closer she marveled at the visible, almost messy brushwork. Whoever the artist had been, they’d managed to capture light and shadow, features and detail with wild strokes and yet from afar, the painting had looked immaculate, made of all clean, invisible lines.

Her eyes lifted to the half-hidden face that had startled her so. A single, hazel eye stared out. Gently, her fingers caught the edge of the torn canvas beneath and she lifted it to its former position. Her heart tripped over itself as she gazed up at the coldly handsome face of a young man. There was something about him, something almost familiar. The full, disdainful lips, the sprinkling of moles, the dark brow, the strong nose and the hazel eyes, she felt that she knew every feature intimately and yet she’d never before seen the man let alone anyone who even remotely looked like him in her life.

But those eyes.

Rey brought the candle in her other hand closer to try and see the details of the portrait better. Suddenly, from nearby, nearer than she’d thought possible, a harsh growl filled the room.

It was a growl unlike any Rey had heard before. The low rumble of it was deep and guttural, an animalistic warning that set her on edge. All her instincts screamed at her to flee, that she was in the room with a dangerous, possibly ravenous, beast that could tear her to shreds, but Rey fought to suppress them as she very slowly stepped away from the painting and let the torn canvas fall from her fingers. If she was in fact in the room with a mindless beast, turning and fleeing would only set it on her heels like a predator after it’s prey. She needed to stay calm and keep her wits about her. There was no way she would be able to outrun a beast, but she might be able to outthink it.

Step by step, she backed her way out of the room. The single hazel eye watched her slow retreat as she passed the empty bed and further out of the room. It seemed to be judging her. It was as if in that single gaze, she could read, “well, what did you think would happen?”

What, indeed? Rey hoped now that she wouldn’t find out.

The cold draft at her back was getting stronger and though it chilled her terribly, it also relieved her to be so near her escape. Just a few more steps and she would be through and running down the hallway just as fast as she could. She should never have left her room, she chided herself, never have believed in the fanciful notion of a shared connection. What had she been thinking? If she got out of there with her skin intact, she was going to give herself a thorough talking to and she was going to lay down some very firm rules, starting with: never, ever leave your room at night, not under any circumstances, especially if it has anything to do with Ben.

It was a good rule. A rule she should have put in place well before this evening, probably as soon as she’d noticed that there was a strange connection between them. In fact, she probably should have never left just like she’d sworn that first night she’d locked herself in her room. If she’d stayed true to that, she wouldn’t be in the situation was was in now She’d be safe and warm and peacefully tucked into an unperturbed sleep.

Rey’s mind chatter was incessant as she continued backing her way almost to the open door. It was just within reach when suddenly she came up against something solid and warm. Her mind went completely blank and she held perfectly still in the silence as the silky fur tickled her back. The strong, musky smell of him enveloped her and she felt her knees turning weak with fear and something else. Something that flooded her with warmth and that strange ache between her thighs. She felt him shift slightly and the weight of his great beast’s head bent, his snout coming close to her neck, so close that she could feel the heat of his breath there. He took a deep breath then and growled, “leaving so soon?”

His deep voice reverberated through her, startling her. With a yelp, Rey jumped away from him. As she did, the candle fell from her hand and rolled away, it’s weak flame sputtering then going out, leaving her in the dark.

If she’d been chastising herself earlier, she was fully berating herself now. She’d let go of her one, if paltry, weapon. She’d let go of her only source of light. Even if she did manage to get around him, which was entirely unlikely, she couldn’t even see where the bloody door was.

For a time, they stood, neither moving. Rey’s eyes darted back and forth to no avail while her other senses strained to alert her to any changes. He, meanwhile, must have been able to see her perfectly with his predator’s eyes, just quietly watching her panic.

“Ben, what are you playing at?”

She hated the quiver in her voice, the obvious note of fear, but the fact that he was speaking to her rather than just growling at her gave her hope that if she kept him talking, he might come back to himself, come back to the Ben she had come to know. It had worked in her favor before, being stern, perhaps it would work now. 

“I think it is _I_ who should be asking _you_ that question,” he said.

Even though she hadn’t heard a sound or any indication of movement, his voice came from closer than she remembered him being and little to her right, forcing Rey to immediately take a step back, adjusting to keep the same distance between them. So much for her trying to stand her ground, she scoffed, but she didn’t dare let him get any closer. Not just because all her instincts told her not to, but also because that treacherous link had started tightening between them the moment she’d backed into him. It felt much more than a pull now, it felt almost like a force she couldn’t resist and the closer he got the stronger she felt it.

“I thought maybe you were in trouble.”

“Whatever made you think that?”

Again his voice came closer to her, this time from her left, forcing her back again. Rey could not tell where she was in the room, the only thing knew was that she was getting further and further away from the door and any possibility of escape.

“It was just...a feeling,” she finished weakly.

“A feeling,” he echoed.

This time his voice came from directly in front of her, as if he was standing with her toe to toe. The link snapped taught between them and Rey felt herself being overwhelmed by a hungering, demanding need.

She took one last hurried step back, trying to distance herself once again, but the backs of her legs came up against something and over she went, falling backwards. Her hands went out to catch her and she felt softness give way beneath.

The bed.

He’d been herding her this whole time, she realized. Just then, the clouds shifted and the bright white light of the full moon flooded the dark room. Rey blinked up at the Black Beast who finally stood revealed before her and her jaw dropped in horror. She’d never seen him unclothed before and there, unmistakable, rising from the black fur, sprung his erection, full, dusky pink and monstrous. At the base, a red bulb or a swelling grew under her gaze.

Panic leapt to Rey’s throat and another, stranger sensation ignited low in her belly.

“Ben, please,” she whimpered. “You promised.”

Her eyes flashed back up to meet his, hoping to find some semblance of the patience and restraint she’d seen there before, but they remained unwaveringly unreadable, focused on her. Beneath his sharp, watchful eyes his wolf’s grin told her all she needed to know about promises.

Dear God, what had she done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last cliff hanger, I promise. We can get to the juicy stuff now ;)


	3. Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! The juicy bit has finally arrived! Just a reminder to please mind the tags.

Promises, promises, promises. What were they but empty words? Meaningless now that she was there, sprawled upon his bed in nothing more than a thin sheet of fabric. It was a simple draped sheet with no form or shape, nothing remotely enticing or sensual about it’s design, yet it was the most erotic thing he’d ever seen on a woman. It hid so much of what he wanted to see, teasing him with glimpses of the curve of her ass and thighs as the loose fabric swirled in the draft, hinting at the slight peak of pert nipples pressed against her nightshift. It would be so easy for him to tear the offending piece of clothing off her in seconds, reveal the entirety of what he’d only been able to imagine as he’d watched her tip-toe about his room.

As if sensing his thoughts, Rey pressed herself deeper into the pillows. She’d already crawled as far away as she could, he realized. She wasn’t cowering, but her eyes were wide and watchful. There was fear yes, but desire also. He could practically taste it. It made him extraordinarily horny, made him want to pounce on her, spread her wide beneath him and enter her brutally, thrusting till his knot expanded and spent all his seed deep inside her. He wanted to do it over and over again, filling her, taking her, making her his.

But if he did it that way, he knew he’d break her and everything he’d worked so hard over the past weeks to build with her would deteriorate. Worst of all, he would loose the thing he valued most, her trust. Her body would be his, but her mind, her beautiful soul would wither and shrivel away from him and that’s not what he wanted. He wanted all of her and he wanted her to want all of him. This was not to be a just a mere coupling. This, he had to make sure, had to be a complete and utter surrender, a joining of bodies and souls. It was what the thrumming energy between them demanded of him and the closer he got to her, the more insistent it became.

He didn’t know why he knew this, but it was powerful enough to stay his animal instincts which were nearly overwhelming. The purely physical part urged him to take her, take her, take her, now, now, now. The need was so strong it throbbed painfully in his sack, begging for release.

She must has felt it, too. In fact, he knew she did. He’d smelled it on her the second she’d entered his room. That wet, pungent dampness. She wanted him. Even if she didn’t know it, her body did.

Take her, TAKE her, his body urged. Give her your seed. Make her _yours_.

But he would not give in, not while he saw the doubt and fear in her features. Time. What he would take was time, just as he had when she’d locked herself away in her room. Time would prove to her that he could be trusted. Time would give him what he wanted.

All the time he was battling himself, Rey watched him quietly. He was captivated by her absolute stillness as she awaited his next move. She glowed in the bright moonlight like a statue and it shot into the darkness of his very soul. Were it not for the slight rise and fall of her chest, the pulsing of her vein at her neck, she could have been etched from marble. And had she been, she would have made a Pygmalion of him.

“Don’t move,” he gritted out.

Rey’s jaw tilted ever so slightly upward. Ben wasn’t quite sure if it was in compliance or defiance, but she stayed where she was as he moved away from the bed.

In the weeks that she’d been with him, he’d become an ardent student of her features. How he loved to study the flit of emotions over that beautiful canvas. He was enchanted the doting of freckles he never counted correctly, the sharp curious eyes, the sweet, full lips. And tonight he wanted to see every thing, every crease, every surprise, every flit of emotion possible.

Ben stalked over to the large window through which the silver light was pouring through. He checked the sky, noting no other clouds in sight. Good, he wanted no dimming of what was to come. He grabbed the thick curtains and pulled them further apart.

Behind him, he heard Rey move. His ears quirked back to hear her movements, a quiet shuffling of sheets. Without turning, he guessed that she had pulled the coves up from the ground. Beneath the sheets he could her the slight trembling of her body against the thin fabric.

Next, he went over to the fireplace in the far corner of his room. He placed several logs in the grate and summoning the magic in him, he lit them to a well burning fire in seconds. There, light and warmth.

Finally, he turned to her. He saw her eyes follow him as he made his way back to her, saw how she sized him up, how it made her tense, not just from fear, how her eyes could not stop from returning to his erection time and again, fleeting and yet undeniably curious.

When he finally reached the edge of his bed he simply stood there, wanting her to see him fully, wanting her to feel the strength of the connection between them, to understand the undeniable energy that coursed there, that brought them to this very moment. To understand his body and her own.

Then, ever so slowly, he leaned down onto the bed. The mattress gave under his weight and she slid a little towards him.

Panic filled her eyes and she held up a hand as if to shield herself.

It broke his heart to see that fear won out over desire in that moment. He would have to be very, very gentle, indeed. He would go slow. As slow as she needed. He never, never wanted to hurt her. Never wanted to do anything to her that was against her will.

Gently, he bumped his muzzle against her upraised palm.

“I promise,” he said as he pressed her hand aside so that she was looking at him directly, so that she could see and hear the truth in his words. “I promise I will not harm you.”

An enternity passed as she looked back and forth between his eyes. An eternity that he breathed in the sweet, pungent smell of her, letting the intoxicating scent wash over him, urge him to take, take, take what was his. But he waited instead and was rewarded for his patience. Slowly, she lowered her hand. Her eyes darted down to his cock and back up to his eyes, uncertainty there, but also, behind that, the curiosity and deeper than that the undeniable desire that gave him the signal to continue.

Slowly, he crawled towards her, the bed and her sinking beneath his weight. Soon she was laying back, leaning on her elbows, her knees tented before him. Gently, he reached for the sheet she had pulled up to her chest and every so lightly, began to tug it down. Ben could hear Rey’s heartbeat quickening in her chest, his own was thundering in his ears like an engine. She was still trembling, but her cheeks were flushed and he knew it was not from cold anymore.

Placing both of his furred hands at her feet, he slowly and lightly ran them up her calves till he reached her knees. Then with the barest amount of pressure, he began to press them apart. All the while, she watched him intently, never once pushing back, or resisting. Slowly, her knees came apart and the sweet smell of her reached him, curling up into his nostrils and enveloping him tendrils that pulled him down to her.

He shifted so that the tops of legs pressed up against the backs of her thighs and he leaned down, his large head hovering over her, his cock pulsing above her pelvis.

Between them, that _feeling_ she had spoken of and the energy he felt, surged.

Both Rey and Ben gasped at the sheer urgency of it. Rey lifted hips and Ben gave a tiny thrust into the air, both unable to stop themselves.

As if shocked by her body, Rey caught her breath, her eyes widening, her cheeks flushing dark red, her body tensing beneath him, closing up again.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know—“

“Don’t be afraid,” Ben whispered as he held her shocked and questioning gaze. “I feel it, too.”

He leaned down then and buried his muzzle in the soft groove of her neck, gently nipped her sensitive skin there, then licked it. A small startled sound escaped Rey’s lips, but Ben could feel her body ease. His head bent lower and his hovered just above her quickly rising breast. Beneath the nearly opaque fabric he could see the dark rise of her nipples, raised and pressing against the nightdress. He used the soft tip of his nose to rub against one, drawing an excited gasp from Rey this time. Ben watched as her eyes widened even more with shock and then softened, glazing over.

“Oh that feels...” she licked her lips as she searched for the words. “It feels nice...and strange.”

This tip, Ben flicked the tip of his tongue over the taught fabric, working one nipple then the other. Beneath him, Rey began to squirm, her breathing coming a little faster. He could smell her getting wetter and wetter, her body readying for him. Rising up, he looked down at her from between her legs. Her nightdress had crept up her thighs and bunched at her waist. Those taught limbs were exposed to him and between them, the scent of her sweet nectar emanated from demure undergarments, which only served to arouse him more. His cock, which was pulling painfully against his lower abdomen and balls, throbbed at the sight of her.

Rey’s eyes shot to it once again and before he could stop her, she reached out a hesitant hand, so cooly pale in the moonlight and gently grasped his erection.

A low, pained growl that was almost a bark filled his throat and the pale hand withdrew.

“Did I hurt you?”

Ben had to grunt in bemusement. “No, quite the opposite, but you’re testing the very limits of my will.”

As if emboldened by his tone, Rey reached out her hand again and grasped his cock once again, firmer this time. Her expression was one of curious wonder.

“So this feels good?”

“Yes,” Ben bit out. His paw came over her hand and began to move it along his shaft.

“You’re so soft,” she whispered.

Her sweet voice, her innocent questions, the firm yet inexperienced pull of her hand. It was all getting a bit too much.

“Enough,” Ben said more gruffly than he intended and Rey started. Softer, he amended, “there will be time enough for your exploration later.”

Gently, he nudged her back and mercifully she let go. She dropped back onto her elbows, looking up at him. Once again, Ben laid his paws on her knees and parted them, all the while watching her, pausing whenever he felt the slightest tension or hesitation. Finally, when her legs were spread wide enough, he backed down the mattress till his head was just above the epicenter of where all the sweet smell that had been intoxicating him was emanating from.

Rey was tensed underneath him, unsure, but she hadn’t stopped him. Here was the trust he had worked so hard to win back. He would not do anything now to loose it. Looking up at her through her thighs, willing her to see his intent, Ben used his nose to bump the wet spot of her undergarments. Rey nearly bucked him off at the first contact.

“What are you doing?” She demanded. Her hands quickly went to cover herself and block him.

He didn’t answer and gently used his nose to try to push her fingers away. They weren’t rigid and he was able to press between them, lightly rubbing the wetness with his nose again.

“No, please, I don’t want you to,” Rey squeaked as he nuzzled harder and her fingers fell away.

“I can smell you’re lying,” he growled. The heat of his breath made her shiver. Again, he bumped his nose against the wet garment, running it up along the crease and down again, coating his nose in that earthy, pungent smell of her arousal. It wasn’t enough to just smell it. He needed to taste it, but slowly. He had to go slowly.

Rey’s knees jerked each time his nose slipped over the little nub and she sighed with pleasure and want. Oh yes, there was no denying her body was enjoying what he was doing. He just needed to convince her mind, as well.

The bottom of her undergarments was nearly soaked through when he shot his tongue out a licked along the length of it. Rey jolted up in surprise, a surprised moan escaping her lips. When she didn’t say anything more, he bent close and licked against, this time slower and more fully using his tongue, putting more pressure at the end.

A single, knowing “oh” floated past his ear. Ben grinned.

Again he licked. The sweet taste of her, the tightening desire in her, nearly made him cum as his erection pressed into the bed. He licked and licked, lapping up her nectar as she groaned and squirmed beneath his muzzle.

“Please,” she said.

“Please what?” He nipped at her inner thigh and she let out a small squeak.

She squirmed beneath him more, lifting her hips to his muzzle, but he teased her. Again he nipped at her other thigh and she canted her hips towards him, seeking release.

He knew she wanted more, needed more in order to reach orgasm, but he wanted her to make the move. He wanted her to make the decision.

Slowly, she curled her fingers around the undergarmets and pulled till they had come down her hips and down her thighs. Ben snapped them up in his fangs and pulled them the rest of the way down, flinging them off and away into some dark corner of the room.

When he came back to rest his head between her thighs, they quivered in anticipation. He saw her now, fully uncovered, the auburn curls glistening with her arousal, the soft pink flesh flushed and pretty as a flower in bloom. Her nub full and swollen with pleasure, begging to be sucked. He pressed his nose to her inhaling deeply and ran his tongue all the way up from the beginning of her crease to the gently throbbing little bud at the top, catching all her liquid sweetness.

He groaned as Rey bucked then melted beneath his mouth, sighing with pleasure. Sweeter than any honey, more intoxicating that any wine. He couldn’t get enough as he lapped and lapped it up. His wrapped his arms around her thighs, holding them as he feasted on her.

“So sweet,” he growled. “So goddamned ripe.”

This, this was what she had wanted. He flattened his tongue, lapping at her, slowly and broadly at first and then when he felt her tightening, winding up, he tipped his tongue, flicking and flicking it over her clit, breathing his hot breath on her. She writhed beneath him, so close to her peak. He brought her there, urging her to give in to the release. Her hips tilted and she stilled, coming to the edge and yet she seemed unable to let her self go over. Uncertainty held her back, she’d never before felt something so exquisitely pleasurable, had never touched herself to completion. What lay beyond that unbearably pleasurable build up was unknown to her.

He would have to guide her.

“Look at me,” he commanded softly, his voice reverberating her little nub. Her eyes flickered open, hazy with pleasure and some doubt. Slowly, he ran his tongue over her, wanting her to watch the moment he reached her clit, as he did, he flicked it.

Her eyes half-closed in pleasure and her mouth opened in a little pant.

“Do you feel that wave?”

She nodded.

“I want you to ride it to it’s finish.”

Her eyes held a frisson of doubt still.

“Trust me,” he said. Then with renewed dedication, he bent his head to her. His tongue, so long and flexible, softened and hardened over the contours of her ripened flesh. He lapped at her crevice, letting his hot breath envelop her until he felt her tighten to that peak once more. He looked up and saw her creased brow, the smallest of hesitations. So, he reached up and grasped her breast, taking a taught nipple and rolling and squeezing it between his pads. It was all the stimulation Rey needed and with one final flick of his tongue, she came. Her body spasmed again and again and again, her body jerking with the orgasm. Ben closed his eyes, relishing the taste and feel of her release. With each shudder he rocked himself against the mattress, seeking a small bit of pleasure as she rode hers. He slowed his tongue then, softened it and returned to his long, luxurious laps of her entire womanhood. No matter how much he tasted of her, she kept pouring out more of that sweet nectar and he couldn’t get enough.

A reverential sigh escaped her mouth then as her body finally settled into a complaint, supple relaxation, her limbs supple and her skin flush with the pleasure still coursing through her.

“Oh Ben.” Rey lifted herself to look at him between her thighs, no longer shy. “I never knew it could be like that.”

Ben grinned and nipped her thigh once again. “That’s just the beginning.”

He took her in post-orgasm, marveleing at the change in her. Her eyes were still glazed, her pupils wide and dark and yet lit with a fire. She was spread before him, her earlier embarrassment gone, the smell of her wetness thick between them.

And there was something else.

He realized then that a light was streaming out of her, surrounding her. She was glowing, emitting her own light into the darkened room. It was soft and warm, like the late afternoon sun and as it washed over him, he felt lighter, as if a heaviness was lifting from him.

That weight. He’d carried it for so long that he’d come to accept it as a permanent part of his being, a fixture that served to remind him of what he had become. 

Being near her, being in her light changed all of that. The energy between them drew him closer and the light...the light soothed him, healed him, it seemed. Had he run away, as he’d intended or taken Rey too brutally, he would have missed this chance. He understood now just what lay before him.

“Get on your knees.”

Rey looked down at his cock, all fear gone from her face, replaced by curiosity and desire. Slowly she sat up and got to her knees facing him. She had come face to face with his erection and just the closeness of her mouth made his cock twitch. Before he could tell her to turn and face the other way, she leaned forward and ever so gently stuck out her own small, pink tongue and licked the bottom of his shaft.

Ben’s hand had come up to stop her, but instead he’d gripped the back of her head, his claws threading through her unbound hair. Dear god, how was he going to keep control if she took initiative like this? His hand bobbed with the movement of her head as she lapped at him, the way he had with her. He had to smile, though it was through gritted fangs as he yearned for more.

“Does this feel good for you, too?” Her eyes hooded and teasing as she looked up at him, her lips wet with saliva, his cock caught between the plump flesh. She was a quick learner, his Rey.

All he could do was nod. After all the weeks of nothing, even just her breath was enough to make his balls throb with heavy need. He could let her go on, find his first release in her mouth. Paint the back of her throat with his hot cum, but they had all evening, he reasoned. He could teach her later just exactly what she could do with that pretty little mouth, but right now, he needed to be inside her. He had to give her his seed.

“Turn around,” he commanded.

She gave one last parting lick then did as she was told. The hint at the roundness of her backside beneath the nightshift should have prepared him for what he was about to uncover for himself, but when Ben lifted the thin sheet, flipping it over her back, exposing her to him from a different angle, he very nearly forgot everything he’d just realized and had to hold himself back from devolving into a rutting animal.

There before him the long, taught backs of her thighs rising to the flushed pink of her crevice, still wet with his saliva and swollen with her desire, up to the dark, dusky pink knot of her ass, to the full curve of her cheeks and the slope of her back. She watched him over her shoulder as he took her in, her hazel eyes dark with teasing desire, her body aglow with the warm light.

It was a glorious sight.

With his left paw, he took ahold of her left hip and with his other he gabbed his cock and positioned the tip just at her entrance. Beneath his pads, Ben felt Rey stiffen in anticipation. Slowly, he rubbed the head of his erection up and down her crevice, wetting it in her juices, his dark red flesh slipping along her pink. Then, ever so slightly, he pressed forward, holding his breath as her lips parted elegantly for him.

How easy it would be to just plow into her right then—slick as she was, he knew he could. Just hold her down while he thrust into her over and over. Instead, he squeezed the base of his penis, exerting control over himself and paused, just the barest tip of him pushing at her entrance.

“Do you trust me?”

She looked over her shoulder at him, her lip caught in her teeth. It seemed like an eternity that she regarded him. And then, with what he would later swear was a sparkle in her eye, she pushed back, never breaking eye contact as she took the head of his cock.

Taking his cue from her, Ben took hold of her hips, never breaking eye contact with her as he guided himself into her, pressing forward slowly and pulling out then pressing just a little bit deeper each time. She was so wet and yet so tight around him. Suddenly her eyes fluttered shut, her back arched and she gasped. He’d nearly buried his entire length inside her at that point. He took note of the angle and the depth. He would be sure to return to it, but first, he wanted, no needed her to feel all of him. Gripping her hips more firmly, Ben continued to press himself a deeper. Rey squirmed a little under his paws, but he held her tight, pushing and pushing until finally his knot came flush against her lips then he stilled. By then Rey was gasping, a sound on the edge of pleasure and pain. She was stretched to the limit.

“Good girl,” he growled as he leaned over her. “You’ve taken all of me”

Rey leaned her head back against his shoulder and he saw her eyes were glazed and as dark as a moonless night, her bare neck exposed, a total surrender. Ever so gently, he took that long, lean neck in his mouth. Against his fangs, her veins pulsed with hot blood, the tendons pulled tight.

Just as he had her between his jaws, he felt her pussy fully clasping his cock, so warm and so tight.

He canted his hips slightly then, not going deeper, just moving within her, giving her time to get used to his length. Rey moaned low in her throat, the sound of it reverberating through his muzzle as her walls tightened around him.

He canted his hips again, moving within her till those gasps took on a begging tone. He released her throat then, but not before giving her a small nip at the base of her neck, the lightest of love bites.

Returning to his previous position, Ben slowly pulled out of her, admiring how his cock slick with her juices. The contrast of the black of his fur against the white of her skin, the red of his wet cock against her pink lips was taking him to his limit, but he didn’t want to let go before Rey had. With more force, he pushed into her again, thrusting at the exact angle and length that had elicited the gasp from her before. He was rewarded with another throaty moan. The next time, he pumped into her even harder, making her ass bounce oh so sensually. That time he elicited a groan. A wicked smile curled at the edges of his jaw then and he dug his claws into the soft flesh of her cheeks and hips. When the wet, red length of him was nearly entirely withdrawn, he slammed into her again with brute force.

Rey threw her head back and keened low in her throat like an animal.

The sound drove Ben wild.

Growling in response, he took a firmer grip and thrust into her again and again, pulling her back onto him, feeling her body loosen even as her pussy tightened around him.

All around them, deep within them, the energy and light swirled, drawing them ever closer and driving them ever higher.

Ben could feel that Rey was reaching her peak but he needed to get her there fast before he could no longer hold himself. Her head was still thrown back, her hair streaming down her shoulders. He gathered it up, wrapping it around his paw and pulled, making her arch her back fully and tilted his hips to hit that golden spot deep inside her all the harder.

“Come for me,” he grunted in her ear. “I want to feel you come on my cock.”

Rey’s eyes rolled back and she came suddenly and powerfully, her walls clenching around him. Ben slammed his entire length deep inside her as the waves of pleasure that pulsed through her squeezed him. His knot expanded, sealing her entrance and his seed came bursting forth in thick, hot ropes.

The strength of the orgasm made him double over, his large dark body arching over her’s. Shudders wracked him and sparks flashed behind his closed lids. The energy that had wound around them so tightly, ebbed. Ben cracked open his eyes and beneath him, Rey glowed like a newly born star, warm and comforting. Gathering her in his arms, he fell to the bed, bringing her with him, pulling her close and curling around her. She snuggled back against him and he closed his eyes and inhaled the sweet scent of her.

This was bliss.

He was never going to let her go, or rather, he was going to beg her to never leave him. He couldn’t imagine his life without her from this point on. In fact, he realized he’d felt that way even well before this night. Either way, he was going tell her so—just as soon as he regained his strength. A deep and sudden exhaustion was overcoming him and he could barely keep his mind awake.

He couldn’t remember a time when he’d been able to slip into sleep so painlessly, so effortlessly.

In his arms, Rey twitched and he pulled her closer. In his ears, the rushing sound of his heart finally began to slow and his breathing deepened.

This was peace.


End file.
